Currently available passive components (ex.—capacitors) may not provide a desired capacitance range, breakdown voltage, yield level, and/or power handling capabilities.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fabrication process which produces a high-performance, miniaturized, passive component, which overcomes the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available passive components.